<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>此处心安 by kummerspeck</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29623014">此处心安</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kummerspeck/pseuds/kummerspeck'>kummerspeck</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>光荣的陨落 [16]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Divergence - Thor: The Dark World, Desperation, Domestic Fluff, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Getting Together, Getting to Know Each Other, Healing, Humor, Hurt Loki (Marvel), Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Light Angst, Loki (Marvel) Feels, Loki Lies (Marvel), M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Post-Avengers (2012), Romantic Fluff, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:07:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,564</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29623014</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kummerspeck/pseuds/kummerspeck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>伤痕累累的洛基出现在托尼的门前，看上去如此的绝望。托尼不知道发生了什么，但能让洛基向托尼求助的事一定很糟糕。毕竟，他们本该是敌人。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Loki/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>光荣的陨落 [16]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1765879</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>此处心安</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/21078593">Nowhere Else But Here</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/NamelesslyNightlock/pseuds/NamelesslyNightlock">NamelesslyNightlock</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>纽约大战之后，托尼已经看够了传送门和外星人，也不想再面对临时组建起的复仇者队伍。他只是觉得自己值得一种简单的生活，也许是那种一个人在马里布的平静生活。</p>
<p>只能说理想很美好，现实就……</p>
<p>就当他在工作室里搞一些完全的无害的发明创造时，贾维斯用一种听起来就没好事的语气打断了他。</p>
<p>“Sir，阿斯加德的洛基在门口。”</p>
<p>托尼猛地一抬身，差点被手头修着的汽车底盘撞到头。</p>
<p>“对不起？再说一遍？谁在哪儿？”</p>
<p>“阿斯加德的洛基。”老贾毫无感情的应要求重复了一遍。“他就在前门。”</p>
<p>“谢谢您了，这听起来比第一次更难以置信，”托尼打断了他，“他早就应该被关到监狱里——”<br/>“而现在他在按门铃了,Sir。”贾维斯插嘴，“要我转述他：‘非常抱歉，请您回监狱里去好吗？’还是您现在接见您的客人？”</p>
<p>托尼心里十万个不情愿但他又不能把洛基晾在门口，也不想让老贾招惹洛基，他只能放下手上的新项目，带上战甲手环上楼去。</p>
<p>“贾维斯，备好一套战甲。我不想事情激化但我也不是傻瓜。”</p>
<p>“您当然不是了，sir。”贾维斯的语气带着恰到好处的一丝讽刺，托尼朝最近的摄像头翻了个白眼，小跑几步，动作夸张地一挥手推开了大门。</p>
<p>洛基穿着一身不同于往日的盔甲，一部分看着像他曾经在入侵史塔克大厦时的那身黑色的便服和那身金色盔甲的结合，实际上更像在前者的基础上加了一些金色的点缀——但是最令人震惊的还是盔甲腹部的一个正在冒烟的大洞。托尼看得不太真切，因为洛基的手紧紧按压伤口上试图止血，他身体蜷缩着，抬起头看着托尼的眼神里满是绝望的恳求。</p>
<p>“请帮帮我。”洛基喃喃着。“我没有别的地方可去了。”</p>
<p>“天。”托尼吓得倒抽一口气。</p>
<p>洛基看着像是支撑不住的样子，仅凭着直觉托尼上前扶住了他。谢天谢地洛基没有昏过去，因为他简直该死的沉，多亏洛基努力支撑住了脚步，托尼才稳住了他们两个。</p>
<p>托尼甚至都没有想到洛基可能是假装的——对方求助时语气中的绝望已经很明显了。他支撑着洛基进到房间，让对方躺在落地窗前的沙发上。从这个位置虽然不能看到大海，但是托尼觉得海浪声令人放松，说不定洛基也有同感。</p>
<p>让洛基躺在沙发上的过程并不轻松，托尼几乎是把他扔在了垫子上。洛基呻吟一声，几乎是喉咙撕碎的声响，托尼畏缩了一下。</p>
<p>“贾维斯？急救包在哪?”</p>
<p>“还在工作室，sir。”</p>
<p>啊，好吧，托尼在调试新手套的过程中把自己烫伤了，所以急救包还在工作室。</p>
<p>要留下洛基一个人在沙发上，托尼还是有点犹豫，但是明显短时间内洛基移动的可能性为零，托尼也没什么可担心的。</p>
<p>托尼还是加快了行动，冲下了楼梯。急救包到手之后的事要比托尼想象的更为棘手，洛基的皮质盔甲很难剪开，可能是什么比牛皮更硬的材料做的，但托尼费了一番功夫之后还是做到了，但眼前的景象让他目瞪口呆。</p>
<p>洛基的伤口看着更糟——洛基的腹部看起来像是被沉重的钝器捅穿，而不是被子弹击中的穿透伤。说实话，洛基还活着已经是个奇迹了，他知道即使是神也有自己的极限。</p>
<p>“你真的应该去医院，这么大的伤口超出了我的能力范围。”</p>
<p>“我仅仅需要一个休息的地方，我的seiðr在战斗之后已经渐渐复原了，我会没事的。”洛基回答。</p>
<p>“战斗？”托尼不可置信地问道。“阿斯加德的地牢里还有战斗吗？等等——难道你从监狱中开出一条血路逃出来了？你是不是把索尔杀了？虽然我对这个大块头印象一般，但是他好歹是我的队友，如果你真的这么干了，我得重新考虑一下——”</p>
<p>“你总是话这么多吗？”洛基呻吟着。</p>
<p>“当我紧张的时候，是的。”</p>
<p>“您一定比我意识到的更经常感到紧张，先生。”贾维斯背刺。</p>
<p>“哦，闭嘴。” </p>
<p>尽管洛基说他的——seiðr？是指他的魔法，对吧？有恢复功能，托尼还是不能眼睁睁地看着这个狰狞的伤口什么也不做。他尽力清理了伤口，一边无视了洛基痛苦的嘶嘶声和叫喊声——直到对方开始用一些托尼听不懂的词语，比如bilgesnipe（阿斯加德猛兽），Gungnir（奥丁权杖）和其他一些托尼好歹能听懂的词语混合而成的脏话加上托尼的名字辱骂，非常感谢。</p>
<p>“不是说我不欣赏你的创造力，但是你是不是有点过了，我必须要清理伤口。天知道是什么造成的伤口，但是消毒是少不了的。”</p>
<p>“是暗夜精灵的匕首。”洛基喃喃着。</p>
<p>托尼停顿了一下。“……好吧，暗夜精灵给他们的武器消毒吗？”</p>
<p>又是一声痛苦的呻吟，洛基的头垂在了沙发扶手上。</p>
<p>“我就知道不是。”托尼欢快地回嘴道。“顺便一提，我完全是出于好心，我完全可以把你扔在车道上，让你自生自灭，但是既然我是个好人——”</p>
<p>“这一点现在很值得怀疑，”洛基吼了一声，“好人才不会折磨他的客人——”</p>
<p>“如果你自己游荡进来的话，你还算是客人吗？”托尼好奇地问。“你更像是一只流浪猫。”</p>
<p>洛基向他扔了一个枕头，显然是为了报复攒够了力气。嘿，至少这样他停止了抱怨。</p>
<p>洛基一再坚持他会没事的，但是接下来的一个小时他的情况似乎更糟了。托尼没有再回到工作室，他发现自己没办法专注，不停地在踱步，尽可能地接近沙发。</p>
<p>当洛基开始发烧的时候，托尼不间断地更换着湿毛巾，时不时地喂洛基喝水。</p>
<p>托尼感到束手无策。</p>
<p>坐在那里看着洛基的病情渐渐恶化，这很艰难，也在挑战着托尼的价值观，因为躺在那里的洛基看着并不像一个试图征服世界的反派。</p>
<p>他只是看上去很人性化，托尼很庆幸自己没把洛基丢给神盾这群狼。他仍然不知道发生了什么事，但是能让洛基向托尼求助的事必然很糟糕。</p>
<p>毕竟，他们是敌人。</p>
<p>——</p>
<p>烧退了之后，洛基的恢复也比托尼想象的缓慢。毕竟托尼曾经看过洛基在被浩克狠狠砸到地板上，全身骨折之后一个小时就能起身行走的样子。</p>
<p>唯一合理的解释就是暗夜精灵在匕首上下了毒或是诅咒，但是托尼完全不知道怎么处理。当他问洛基的时候，一开始洛基会变得守口如瓶。但时间慢慢流逝，他们也渐渐熟络起来，聊天和说笑几乎使他们忘记这一切是如何开始的，洛基也变得更加健谈，也会回答托尼的问题。</p>
<p>“匕首没被诅咒。”洛基回答，听上去几乎被逗笑了。</p>
<p>“那伤口为什么不愈合呢？”托尼问。他感到很沮丧，他告诉自己是因为斯塔克居然会被伤口打败，是那种不能解决问题所带来的焦躁。“我不知道还能做什么。你比人类愈合得快，但是没有我曾经见到得那么快——”</p>
<p>“伤口在愈合。”洛基坚持说，语气也由原先的逗乐变得干脆。“一旦我的seiðr复原，伤口就会愈合得更快。”</p>
<p>“你在战斗中用了很多seiðr吗？”</p>
<p>“是的。”洛基回答，看上去大大松了一口气。“就是这样。”</p>
<p>托尼没有追问，但这已经激起了他的疑心。</p>
<p>如果唯一的原因是疲惫和过量地使用魔法，那么……为什么洛基在纽约大战时的愈合速度惊人？当时他也用了很多魔法，肯定比用几个分身对付暗夜精灵的魔法要多。所以洛基不是在隐藏战斗的真相就是在隐藏别的什么。</p>
<p>日子一天天过去，托尼在谈笑中得知了更多的真相，而这更让他恐惧。洛基牺牲自己救了托尔，然后被留在了那个星球上等死，甚至只能向曾经的敌人寻求帮助——一个洛基希望会是足够善良的人。</p>
<p>每当想到托尔不知道自己的弟弟还活着，而他本可以用简单的一句话结束大个子的悲伤时，托尼承认自己有些内疚，但不禁想到洛基保持这个秘密一定是有原因的。有时洛基正无意识地躺在沙发上，托尼觉得至少要等到洛基意识清醒的时候再告诉托尔，这样他就不会再有那该死的内疚感了。</p>
<p>事实是……托尼很享受洛基作为客人的日子。当然啦，洛基就是托尼所想象的那种被宠坏的王子，时不时地抱怨食物，说一切很无聊——然而令人难以置信的是，洛基对这一切的感激是显而易见的，大多数的抱怨只是打趣。而且他总是会吃下托尼摆在他面前的任何食物。跟洛基聊天总是很有趣的——他机智风趣又有最疯狂的点子。时不时地托尼会帮洛基下到工作室，这样他们就能一起探索新点子了。</p>
<p>渐渐地，托尼意识到他们成了朋友——虽然他知道这些都会在洛基离开时改变，他们又会变回敌人。</p>
<p>托尼希望也许洛基能多呆一会儿，每当这时托尼就会感到愧疚。因为他是在希望洛基的伤口愈合得更慢。托尼并不想这样，他希望洛基痊愈。</p>
<p>每次洛基需要托尼的帮助才能使用浴室，或是从沙发上转移到卧室，或是去工作室和厨房时——托尼都能感受到洛基的沮丧，他知道洛基不喜欢不能自由移动，也不喜欢就连最简单的事都要依赖托尼。经过几次交谈和几天的时间，托尼不知怎么的只是想看到洛基的微笑。</p>
<p>一旦托尼意识到自己的想法，他自然就认识到他想要的不只是洛基留下这么简单，不仅仅是因为他们之间自然的相处模式，那些风趣的斗嘴或是有感染力的笑声，还是洛基总能让托尼开心。洛基似乎比其他人更懂托尼，而有时当双方都忘记了原本的敌对关系时，洛基的笑容会更加明亮。托尼不想回到过去的敌对关系，也不想仅仅是洛基的朋友，他想要的更多。</p>
<p>造化弄人，就当托尼意识到自己的心意时，洛基已经完全愈合可以离开了。</p>
<p>他们挤在工作室破旧的小沙发上，洛基的伤口恢复得很好，这样坐着也不再会牵动伤口。眼前的状况有点棘手，DUM-E试图拍拍洛基的头，就像洛基曾经拍拍它的头那样，但是DUM-E的爪子缠住了洛基的头发。托尼花了十几分钟才解开了这团死结。虽然托尼开玩笑地说要把洛基的头发剪短来解决问题，但是托尼不会真的这么做。他指尖所及之处皆是洛基头发柔顺的触感，托尼小心翼翼地把头发从DUM-E的零件中解出来，努力避免扯到洛基。</p>
<p>托尼专心于这项工作，不知不觉中他和洛基的距离拉得很近。直到托尼把头发从DUM-E的“魔爪”中解放出来，向洛基胜利的微笑时，他才意识到自己几乎是坐在了洛基的大腿上，他们的脸贴得如此之近，几乎可以感受到对方的呼吸。</p>
<p>洛基看着托尼的眼神有些古怪，几乎是渴望，但在双方眼神交汇的瞬间洛基就转移了视线，洛基吞咽了一下，向后躲开。</p>
<p>“已经太久了。”洛基小声说着闭上了双眼，一阵绿光之后他从刚刚穿着的托尼借给他的T恤和运动裤换成了一身明显的阿斯加德装束——黑色的上衣和皮裤，尽管看起来要比他的战甲柔软许多。</p>
<p>“你痊愈了。”托尼说着皱起了眉，试着想放在洛基肩头的手最终只是抓住了对方的衣角。“这很……突然。”</p>
<p>“我滥用你的好意太久了，我承认我有意延长了时间。”洛基说。</p>
<p>托尼眯起了眼，他之前的怀疑被证实了。“等下，什么时候你的魔法就能治愈你了？”</p>
<p>“大概一星期之前。”洛基说着垂下了眼。</p>
<p>刚开始，托尼有点受伤，尽管他预感到洛基在隐藏什么，但是他无比希望自己的预感是错的，他相信洛基已经变成了朋友，至少会告诉他真相。而现在洛基主动承认了事实，托尼愿意至少听完再做判断。这时洛基抢先开口了：</p>
<p>“你救了我的命，这一点我从不怀疑。”洛基说，“没有你的帮助，我只能一人默默忍受，我欠你一切。”</p>
<p>“那就告诉我真相。”托尼喃喃着。</p>
<p>洛基深吸一口气：“你想知道什么？”<br/>这不是一个简单的问题——但是托尼确信洛基会回答托尼提出每一个问题。托尼屏住呼吸，尽管他想直截了当地问洛基为什么撒谎，但是他更想知道这意味着什么。</p>
<p>洛基的魔法几天前就恢复了——他本可以离开去漫游宇宙，利用自己已死的消息获得真正的自由。但是他没有这么做，不知什么原因，洛基故意放慢痊愈的速度，情愿待在托尼的沙发上，还冒着真相被揭穿的风险。</p>
<p>对此托尼有一个猜想，但除非洛基承认，托尼不想去相信。因为如果托尼放任自己去希望，但洛基却转身离开……</p>
<p>托尼不想承受这样的心痛。</p>
<p>放下那些幻想，托尼鼓足勇气问出了那个问题。</p>
<p>“洛基，就告诉我一件事。”托尼迎着洛基的目光，“你为什么留下？”</p>
<p>洛基听到这个问题并没有变得更紧张，他只是单纯地回以微笑——这让托尼心安了许多。洛基本可以一走了之，也不会有任何代价，托尼也不会有什么损失。就算洛基在下一秒离开，他们又变回原先敌对的关系，托尼可能会心痛，但伤口不是不能愈合，毕竟渴望的面纱没有被真正揭开。</p>
<p>但相反的可能性就在那里。如果他们决定去追寻,这可能会是一段美妙关系的开始。</p>
<p>托尼知道他们都不是谨慎的人，他们都是会为了想要的东西而不断争取，享受斗争过程和胜利果实的人，他们都不会因为过程太过冒险而放弃眼前的机会。</p>
<p>当洛基终于开口的时候，托尼知道自己能相信这个答案——他已经有了相同的答案。</p>
<p>“我留下是因为我想要留下。”洛基低语，“就算在受伤时，我喜欢我们相处的时间，我不想让这一切结束。”</p>
<p>这并不是一个明确的答案，但已经足够了——紧紧攥住手中的衣角，托尼把洛基拉下来，顺势吻住了他。</p>
<p>洛基发出一声惊讶的喘息，但托尼只是继续加深这个吻，直到洛基也开始回吻他。托尼咧嘴笑着，感觉到洛基的双臂环上他的腰。还是一边笑着，托尼拉开了两人之间的距离。这个吻结束得太早了——但托尼知道这是必要的。</p>
<p>洛基脸上有些犹豫的神情证实了这点。</p>
<p>“Anthony，你为什么——”</p>
<p>“因为我想吻你。”托尼回答，“因为我觉得你也想让我这样做，我错了吗？”</p>
<p>洛基的嘴角挂上了笑意，身子往后一靠，犹豫不决的神情也消失了。“不。”他低声说。“你当然没有错。”</p>
<p>这肯定是一段与众不同的关系的开始，但同时，这也像书中最古老的故事。洛基向托尼寻求帮助，因为他觉得托尼是他唯一能够求助的人——是他最后的救命稻草，托尼也明白这不过是走投无路的被迫选择。但是现在，知道自己成为了洛基的第一选择，这对托尼来说比任何语言的示爱都更加珍贵。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>